


Ray of Light

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: Even in ten years of darkness, Gladio finds the light of his life and does not plan to let her go.





	Ray of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fic request I ended up coming up with a second drabble that I needed to write out.

Deep brown eyes outlined her curves, lingering a bit longer on the most enticing of features. The campfire illuminated her features, casting sharp shadows that accentuated her beauty. These days, the campfire was the only light that helped to illuminate the way. The ten years of everlasting darkness had pulled him into an abyss of despair. Without Noctis, Gladio found himself drifting away from his friends. They all had felt that. Noctis was their glue. After he disappeared into the crystal, the three found their own purpose, embarking on their personal journeys in becoming defenders against the daemons. Even though they would regroup every so often to touch base and share strategies, it just wasn’t the same without Noctis. Gladio hated to admit it but he found his internal daemons pulling him into the pits of loneliness. That was until Dahlia entered his life. She became his ray of hope - a strong woman who was determined to survive the trials no matter what. 

He pulled her in close and inhaled her sweet fragrance, imprinting the scent into his mind. Staring up at the stars, he exhaled a calming breath, steeling his nerves.

“Dahlia, you have been the strongest pillar in my life. Honestly, I wouldn’t have made this far without you. I want you to be the light of my future so it would honor me if you would be my wife.”

“Dude! Did you just propose to your ramen?”

Gladio jerked his body. Hot water sloshed over the side, scalding his hand. A round of curses floated into the serene night sky. Watching precious broth dripping down the side, he ran his tongue up the Styrofoam, lapping up the shrimp flavored concoction. 

“You scared the shit out of me, Prompto!” he yelled as the man appeared from behind him. Despite not being invited, he unfolded a stadium chair and sat next to Gladio. 

“So whatcha up to? Besides making out with your noodles.”

Gladio shot him a glare that begged for him to leave. Realizing the blonde had no attention of departin, he released a defeated sigh and informed him, “if you must know, I’m practicing. I’m planning to propose to Dahlia.”

“Whoa! Really? Congrats, man!”

“Bit premature for that. I haven’t graduated from the cup.” He raised the Styrofoam for emphasis earning him a chuckle. “It’s just, I’m a bit nervous. Don’t quite have the right words yet for the occasion. Ya know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I get it. Honestly though, a beef cake like you will be fine. Just flex those pecs while you propose.”

“Dumb ass,” Gladio chortled lightly. “I’m just afraid that no matter how much I try to find the right words, when the moment comes I’ll get my tongue tied and sound stupid.”

“Girls like stupid,” Prompto smiled before extending words of encouragement. “Look when the right moment comes you’ll know what to say. It’s one of the things I’ve always admired about you. Good luck.”

Prompto patted his shoulder before leaving him alone with his thoughts. Gladio stared down at his reflection in the steamy broth. Perhaps Prompto was right. When the moment finally came, he would let his heart speak for it was his heart that guided him to the light in the first place.


End file.
